Take My Breath Away
by I.am.number.six
Summary: Sam, Six, and Four are on the run and trying to find the other four Garde. Six falls for Four but he's is still hanging onto Sarah. A combo of both the book and the movie. Four/Six fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story, so don't judge please. I hope everybody likes it. I know the chapter is short but I tend to write short chapters and the stories have a lot of chapters. Please read and please review. I will take anything, good reviews or bad reviews. Thanks and enjoy! Oh and by the way, this story happens after Six, Four, and Sam leave at the end of the book and movie. I'm basing it off of both the movie and the book. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(:**

**EDITED**

"I am number six." she said as we stopped in front of a motel. I looked at Six. "Like I've told you, Four, I was trying to find you before the Mogadorians." Grabbing the bag from the back of th truck, I walked over to Six.

"Well, Six, you got there just in time." I replied. Sam, Six, and I stood in front of the car and looked at the motel. It was true. If she hadn't shown up in time, who knows what would have happened. No doubt the Mogs would have burnt down the entire school just to kill me.

"So, what's going to happen?" asked Sam. He glanced at the motel, a little weary about the whole idea about being on the run. Everyone wanted us to be turned in. Probably just for the large amount of money that was hanging over our heads.

"Well, Sam you're going to be our son." said Six without hesitation. "Four and I are going to be married." I looked at Six like she was crazy. The chances of that actually working was slim. He was the same age of us and I was afraid that the person sitting at the desk would think that he was our son. But apparently Six thought it was going to work. I had to trust her. She was the only other person I could really trust. Her and Sam.

"What?" asked Sam and I at the same time.

"We need a disguise. Sam looks young enough to be our son. Well, barely. But, we can't just be three teenagers walking into a motel." Six handed us ID's. They all had the same last names, Morgan. I was James, Six was Emily, and Sam was John. Looks like Six was able to make us fake info. It was crazy. But everything that had happened in the past few days was crazy. I barely knew what normal was anymore. None of us did.

"Good point. Alright, lets go. But don't try to push our luck." I said, walking towards the front desk. The man at the desk looked tired and bored. His hand was tucked under his head for support. His eyes looked heavy, like he was going to fall asleep any minute. "Hello. How may I help you?" he asked lazily. Six stepped closer to the desk. She folded her arms and placed them on the counter. She gave him a sweet look that made him wake up a bit. I smiled, glad to know Six had a good affect on the people around her. I'm sure it would come in handy on more then one occasion.

"Hello. We're the Morgan's." she said politely. The man smiled at her and then looked at the computer. He typed at few things. "How many rooms?" he asked.

"Two please." she replied. The man finished typing and handed Six two keys.

"Here you are ma'am." Six took the keys and walked away towards the rooms. We walked in silence until we reached the rooms, 28A and 28B. The three of us stood outside of the rooms for a few seconds to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Two rooms, three people. I didn't get why she got two rooms.

"I'll take the room by myself." said Sam quickly. We looked at him. He was looking at the both of us. I knew either Six or I should get the room alone. It was safe for all of us. Sam would be protected by one of us at all times. If Six or was alone we would be able to handle anything until the other was by our side. "What? I've been in the same truck as the two of you and I want a break. I'll be fine." Six and I exchanged glances.

"John, we all need a break. Either Emily or I should stay with you. So you're protected." I said. Six nodded.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I think I can handle myself." I though for a moment. It was true, but to an extent. It wasn't a good idea in general but there was no way he was going to give up this argument.

"Fine. But make sure you have your phone with you at all times." Sam nodded. Six handed Sam the key. He smiled happily as he took the key from her hands. He unlocked the door and walked in. I waited until I heard the lock click shut. Six and I walked into the next room and locked the door. There wasn't much to it. A couple windows covered by crappy shades, an old tv, a nightstand with a telephone, and of course, one bed. It didn't look too inviting either. The blanket that covered it was an ugly shade of tan while a pattern that looked like it came right out of the 80's. "Six." I said.

"What?" she was looking around the room, probably making sure it was safe. I watched as she stuck her head into the closet and then moved to the bathroom, opening the cabinet under the sink.

"There's one bed." Six walked out of the room, hands on her hips. She gave me the are-you-kidding look.

"Yeah, I know." I put my bag on the floor and walked to the windows. I looked outside, wanting to know what was out there. All I could see was the parking lot. A few cars littered the area and the street light cast eerie shadows. It was dark out and the alarm clock on the night table read eleven. The moon was barely visible from I was standing. "Suck it up, Four." said Six as she walked to the bathroom again. I heard the water run and it splash, probably onto Six's face. I took off my sweater and shoes. It was late and I wanted to sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and found a pair of shorts to wear to bed. Six walked out, in short shorts and a tank top. "One minute Four." she said. Six walked over to her bag and pulled out the dagger that was used a few days ago. It glowed softly as it touched her hands. "We should sleep in shifts. So we watch each other."

"That's fine. But I get to sleep first." I lied down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. I didn't need them. Just something soft to lie on. Six sat near the door, the dagger resting in her lap. "Six?" I asked, sleepily.

"Yes Four?" she replied, looking up.

"We have to find Number Five."

"Yes I know. But we do know they're close by. I can feel it." I could feel it too. Five was close but where they were was completely unknown to us. And that's what was bothering us. I nodded slowly before falling asleep.

"Four!" whispered somebody. "Four! Wake up!" I shot up into a sitting position, almost slamming into Six's head. She had been sitting on my waist, her legs wrapped around my sides. Our faces were close. I was surprised that I hadn't felt her climb on top of me. I would have figured that with everything going on I wouldn't sleep so deeply. "It's your shift now." she said, handing me the dagger. I took it and the hilt began to glow blue. "Six, could you get off me?" Even though it was dark in the room I could see Six blush. She gently got off of me and I walked over to the door. Sitting on the floor, I rested my head against the door. I heard Six take deep breathes. She didn't say anything before she fell asleep like I had. The rest of the night was going to be long. I stared at the bed, watching Six's chest rise and fall. She reminded me of Sarah. And how I had to leave her in Paradise. I thought about her and how much pain she was probably in. I was sad and mad that I had to leave without her. But everyone knew bringing her wasn't an option. I didn't know when I was going to see her next but I knew that I was going to see her. I just had too. Our main focus now was to find Five, Seven, Eight, and Nine. Both Six and I could feel Five close by. Seven is in Spain and that's all we knew. But it was better than knowing nothing.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty party people. I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue. Lemme know.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(:**

**EDITED**

The sun seeped through the curtains when I walked out of the bathroom. It was early but I was up all night and nature was calling. Six was still asleep and I was sure Sam was too. He hadn't called or there weren't any noise coming from his room so I assumed everything was alright. I opened the curtains a little and sat on the edge of the bed. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Six, time to get up." I said. She moved slowly, putting her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Four? Is that you?" she asked as she sat up. Her hair was falling out of the braid she had put it in earlier.

"Yup. There's nobody else here." I replied. She smiled. As she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, I moved to the chair across the room. Six moved about the room as she tried to wake up. She yawned a few times, making me yawn too. They were contagious. "So what are we going to do next? Five is around here somewhere, we just don't know where."

"Yeah, I know. We'll stay here another night and try to figure out where Five is. Tomorrow we have to go and find them." I nodded. I stood up and walked to my bag. I was still only wearing the shorts from last night. Grabbing the first few pieces of clothing on top, I stood up to see Six standing in the bathroom door way. She was only wearing the tank top and underwear. No shorts. I really didn't want to know. But she did look good. "See something you like?" she asked, winking. The other Garde walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. I turned around and threw on my shirt and pants, ignoring the fact that I was still wearing shorts. It wasn't really an issue. I heard the shower run. Someone knocked on the door and I grabbed the dagger. Just a precaution. Who knows who or what was on the other side of the door. I opened the door and Sam was standing there. "Wow." he said. "Calm down. It's just me." He held his hands up as to defend himself but I just smiled. I missed being able to joke around. Everything was so serious now.

"Come on in. She's in the shower." I moved out of the way and he walked in. He sat down in the chair I had sat in a few moments ago. He looked around the room, eyes scanning the entire room. It was habit now. Even for all three of us. Taking in your surroundings to make sure everything was in place. Making sure you weren't being watched.

"So did you guys get any sleep?" asked Sam as looked at me.

"Half a night. Six and I slept in shifts." I only planned on using the fake names while in public. But while it was just the three of us, I didn't see the need to use them. I never really liked them in the first place when Henri and I were moving around.

"Oh. Well, we're still alive. What's the plan?" Sam smiled weakly at his attempt to be some what funny. I ignored it and thought about what on earth we were going to do.

"We're staying here another night to try and figure out where Five is and then we're leaving tomorrow to find her. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out where they are today." I said. It was a stretch but something was bound to happen. The news about the school and everything else had made international news. No doubt the other Numbers knew who I was.

"Do you guys have the slightest idea where to look?" asked Sam.

"Nope." said Six as she walked out of the bathroom. Sam and I both jumped. We hadn't heard Six stop the shower. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she was yesterday. "Morning Sam." He nodded in her direction before looking back to me.

"Morning." Six pulled out a laptop and sat on the bed, legs crossed. Sam and I looked at Six in confusion, not knowing what she was doing. The keys of her keyboard clicked as she typed a few things. She didn't bother to explain what she was doing.

"Hey Sam will you go get some breakfast?" asked Six as she looked at us. He snapped out of his day dream and stood up.

"Uh, okay. What do you want?" replied Sam, confused.

"Coffee." said Six quickly.

"I'll have the same." I added. Sam nodded and left. We could hear the truck start and eventually pull away. Six and I sat there silently. It was a few minutes before Six said something.

"James!"

"What?" I stood up and walked over to her. A smile was wide across her face and her eyes were sparkling. Just by that I could tell that she had found something worth sharing. I sat down next to her to look at the screen.

"I found Number Five!" she said loudly, almost shouting. I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. I quickly scanned the article as she talked to me. It was a short one but it basically supplied enough information. A picture on the side showed a burning building, the flames licking the house next to it. Sparks shot into the air, floating down to land on the wreckage below. But there was a perfect shot of Number Five running out of the side of the building holding a child in her arms. You could see her face clearly. From the look in her eyes you could tell she was a Garde and not a brave citizen.

"Yes! A local newspaper reported a building burning down to the ground but a girl had saved several people from the building…without any protective gear. Like you John. She's fire resistant. And the good part, but also bad, she hasn't disappeared." I let out a low whistle. Thank god she hadn't disappeared yet, that meant we still had a chance to get to her. But that also meant that the Mogadorians still had a chance. No doubt they were looking for other Numbers just like we were.

"Really?" The date on the website was yesterday. "What's her name?"

"Vicktoria Henry. The paper hasn't talked to her yet." Six turned to look at me. "We need to find this girl." If the Mogs got to her first then they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. The charm had been broken when Six had joined us back in Paradise. Any Number was up for grabs. And that worried me.

"I know. We have to wait for Sam to get back though." Six nodded. She looked at me for a second. The look in her eyes was different. It looked like she was debating something in her head and didn't know what to do.

"John..." And Six kissed me. I was shocked. I kissed back and Six put her hand on the back of my neck. I didn't know why I was kissing her back. But all I could think of was Sarah. How she would feel if she found out that I had kissed Six.

"Six…Six." I said between kisses. "I can't do this." I pulled away. Getting off the bed, I walked outside. Six just looked at me and let me walk out. There was a bench outside and I sat on it. The air felt good against my face. I just needed some time to myself so I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the wall.

* * *

Sam drove into the parking lot and got out. The truck clicked off, the keys jingling as they fell into his pockets. He had two coffees and a bag. "Hey." Sam handed me a coffee.

"Hey, how was the drive?" I asked, taking a sip of it. It was warm and it was welcoming. It was the first actual thing I had to drink in the past few days. Besides water. The flavor was different and I liked it. Sam pushed back his hair from his eyes. His dad's glasses were hanging out of his sweatshirt pocket.

"Fine, traffic was hell though. But I got your coffee and a couple donuts." He opened the door and about to walk in. He paused. "Why are you out here?"

"Needed some fresh air." I got up and followed Sam in. It was a half lie. He didn't need to know about what had happened just yet. I would tell him eventually. Just not now. Six looked up from her laptop and at me. Our eyes met for a second before I looked away. Sam handed Six her coffee and set down the bag on the nightstand. "We found Five." I said, trying to get rid of the silence. Sam looked at me. It took him a minute to register what I had said but some the gears moved together.

"Really?" Sam looked at the both of us. "That's great!"

"Yeah, right know she's in school." said Six after looking at her watch. It was eleven. Assuming that it was a normal school she would be getting out in a few hours. That meant a few more hours stuck here.

"What time does the school get out?" I asked, trying to forget what had happened.

"One thirty."

"So we have two and a half hours until she gets out." Six nodded. But it wasn't her usual nod, it was a soft nod like it wasn't a good thing.

"Are we going to go meet her?" I asked. Even if she wasn't going to I would go. Some one had to get to her quickly before the Mogs did. Whether it was just me or all of us. Six would probably go but after what had happened she was acting a little weird. It would wash away, I kept telling myself.

"Yes, but we will have to figure something out so we don't freak her out."

"Does she have parents?" asked Sam. Probably not, just a 'dad'. Like me.

"Only a dad." she replied.

"Her guardian." I said quietly. Six nodded. Talking to him would be the better approach then going right to the girl.

**A/N: Once again, I hope everybody liked it! Lemme know what you guys think. Like I said at the beginning, I don't know if I'm going to continue. Please review! And sorry it's mostly convo, hopefully the next chapter won't be like this. Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope people have liked the past two chapters, I've been working hard on this. Please review! And enjoy!**

**EDITED**

I looked around the yard. The house wasn't small but it wasn't huge. It was smaller than the house in Paradise. It was an ugly shade of tan. The porch was white but you could see some of the paint coming off in a few places. It was like a typical house. Curtains were hanging in front of the windows facing the driveway and road. It shifted slightly, letting us know that someone was home. Looking up, I could see the tiny video cameras hanging from the top of the porch. A few were planted on the trees. Like Herni. He had set up cameras like that. I sighed. At least Number Five's Garde was a careful as Henri. Everyone needed someone like that. Six and I walked up to the front door while Sam stayed behind. He had told us that it was our business and he would stay behind. Even though I knew he would be able to handle himself, I couldn't help myself from looking back to check on him. He was always looking down at his lap, probably using his laptop. Surfing the web to find more information and news reports. Six glanced at me and then nodded as if to tell me to knock on the door. My knuckles tapped against the wood, making a soft sound. I didn't try to hard. He was only standing in the same room, just on the other side of the wall. The door opened quickly, making us take a step backwards. "What do you want?" he asked. Both Six and I knew that he was carrying a gun. His brown hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes.

"Hi, are you Dave?" asked Six, trying to be polite. She stuck her hands into her pockets. He nodded. "May we talk to you?" He thought for a moment. The look he gave us made me thank that he wasn't going to let us in. I began to think of reasons to let us in.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." Dave moved out of the door way and I looked back at Sam. He was just sitting there, head down. Six and I walked in. Thank god for her amazing way with people. Dave lead us to the living room and we sat on the couch. He watched us before saying something. "What is it that you want?" he asked, sitting in a chair. Leaning forward, he closed a laptop that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"My name is Emily and his name is James." Six went silent for a minute. I looked at her, unsure whether or not she was going to continue what she was going to say. She didn't react to me looking at her. I decided to continue her explanation.

"Also known as Number Six and Number Four." I explained. Dave stared at us. We pulled out the necklaces that were under our shirts. They were smooth and cool in our hands. Dave looked at the two of us with skeptical eyes. I don't blame him.

"How did you find us? Where are you're Cepans?" he asked. Both of us took a sharp breath in when he asked the last question.

"Vicktoria was in the paper. We know she's Number Five. And we have to get out of here. You guys can't stay here." I said quickly. He reached for the paper that was next to his laptop. The article about Vicktoria was on the top. Dave tossed it towards us. It landed with a soft thud on the couch. Neither of us looked at it.

"I know she was in the paper but they haven't interviewed her. Look I have to go pick up Vicktoria." said Dave as he stood up. I stood up too. He wasn't leaving without the two fo us. We needed to be with them so at least we knew that they would be safe.

"We're going with you." Dave said something and it sounded like a mumbled 'fine'. He walked outside and we followed. Six took out her phone. Her nails clicked against the keys quickly. As she put her phone back into her pocket, I looked at Sam. I watched as he took out his phone. He looked up and nodded. Six had told him that we were going with Dave.

The ride wasn't long. Only about a mile or two. Dave told us that he remembered us when we had come to Earth. He told us a few stories on the way to the school. He asked us where our guardians were again. Noticing that neither of us answered, he left the topic alone. I had tuned out most of conversation, it was mostly chit chat. Dave pulled into the school parking lot. It was a few seconds before a girl shorter than Six walked up to the car. A few books were in her hands and her bag was hanging from her shoulders. Her brown hair was braided brushed against her lower back. A pair of shorts hugged her thighs gently. A pair of tights covered her legs but you could see the outline of the three scars on her legs. She looked at Dave and waved. He waved back. Vicktoria got into the passenger seat, ready to throw her bag into the back. She stopped suddenly as she saw us. "Uh Dave?" she asked, turning in her seat to look at Dave. "Who are they?" I sat back in my seat, letting him explain what was going on.

"Vicktoria, they are Number Four," he pointed to me. "And Number Six." he pointed to Six. Vicktoria had the same reaction as Dave. Her hand brushed against her leg with scars on it. Her fingers faintly traced them. And the other grabbed the necklace that hung around her neck.

"I've never met another Number." she whispered. "Let alone two at the same time." None of us had. If we did it broke the charm protecting us. And the moment Six joined up with me at the school, all the numbers were in danger. They could be killed out of order now.

"Five, listen to me. We need to get out of here. It's not safe for you anymore, especially since you ran through that burning building. And we have to find the others." I explained. Vicktoria looked at Dave and then back to me and Six.

"Fine. Let's go." she said as she turned around and faced the front of her seat. Dave started the car and we drove away. I could tell she was worried and I didn't blame her. I was too.

We pulled into the drive way and I got out of the car. The ride back to their house was in silence. I had noticed that Five had taken out her phone a few times. Probably talking to her friends. I walked over to the truck that Sam was sitting in. I just needed to see someone else than the three I had spent the last half hour with. I got closer to it and I couldn't see him. "Sam?" I called. He didn't answer. "Sam!" Nothing. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. No answer. Opening the back door, I quickly looked in the back seat. He wasn't in the back. I saw Six, Dave, and Five walk into the house. Five looked back at me but she didn't do anything. I tried Sam's phone again. He didn't answer. I opened the door and check the glove compartment for the gun I had put in there. The three of us knew it was there. Just in case we ever needed it. It was gone. "God damn it Sam!" I yelled. I slammed the door and ran to the house. I walked in and looked at Six. Giving her a look, she knew something was wrong. She moved closer to me. "Sam's gone" I hissed. My hand landed on the dagger that was resting in my pocket. I couldn't believe this was happening. We can't lose Sam this soon. Knowing Sam, we was probably off on a walk and didn't realize his phone was ringing. But there was also the possibility that he was in real danger.

"What?" she said angrily. "We shouldn't have left him." We glanced at the other two people in the room. They had concerned looks on their faces. Dave stood up, trying to figure what was going on.

"Who's Sam?" asked Five, pieces of her braid falling back as her head looked at us and then to the Cepan.

"A friend that we brought. He's gone. He won't answer his phone and the gun I put in the car is gone." I explained. Six ran out the door and I followed. She was running at normal speed. It was easy to keep up with her. She ran to the left of the house. It wasn't long before she reappeared from the other side of the house. Shaking her head no, I moved to head off into the woods. Dave grabbed my arm before I was able to run off.

"What can we do?" he asked. He looked at me, directly in the eye. I could tell he was serious and wanted to help. He knew what it was like to lose someone. The look in his eyes gave it away.

"Just look for Sam, he's shorter than me with brown hair." I replied quickly. Dave and Five nodded, taking off in the opposite direction.

I hadn't been expecting this. I wasn't expecting Sam to disappear. He was either kidnapped or he left by himself. There had been no sign of a struggle in or by the truck. And Sam would probably go if he had to. There was no note or no text, nothing. It just wasn't like him. He would have let us know some how that he had left. And right now nothing was looking good. Nothing was telling me that my best friend was alive. "Where the hell are you?" I whispered. As I walked further into the woods, I heard a crunch of a twig. It caught my attention immediately. I could barely make out a figure but there was definitely someone standing in the distance. I didn't say anything. Scaring them off was the last thing I wanted to do. It could have been the person who took Sam or it could be Sam. Who ever it was, they hadn't noticed me. I was getting closer to the person and I still couldn't tell who it was. Their back was to me. I sped up and jumped, hopefully I was going to land on the person. Fortunately I did, pinning the person to the ground. They shifted under me and I turned on my lights. I flashed the light in their face. "Where is-" I started to yell but I realized who was under me. It was Six. I got up and looked at her. She looked pissed off.

"What the hell?" shouted Six. She brushed the leaves and dirt off of herself and then looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you!" I defended. She rolled her eyes, probably not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Come on, we have to find Sam." I pulled out my phone again and call Sam. No answer like before. There was barely any signal but I was still able to use my phone. I sent him a text. _Where are you? _I put my phone in my pocket and walked with Six. "I'm sorry about earlier today in the motel." said Six, trying to avoid eye contact. I could sense that she was uneasy. It was just an uncomfortable situation in the first place.

"It's fine. Just forget it happened." I replied. I'm sure she didn't want to forget about it and I didn't know if I wanted to. After all, she was pretty and bad ass. But there was Sarah. She would kill me if she knew I had gotten anywhere near Six. There was a silence between the two of us until we got back to the edge of the woods. Dave and Five were sitting on the porch.

"Any sigh of him?" asked Five. She was re-braiding her hair and as she was doing it she was pulling leaves out of her hair. Dave was just sitting there.

"No, none at all." replied Six. We sat with them on the porch.

"We'll have to go back to the motel and wait for Sam there. Hopefully he'll turn up." said Six. I stood up, facing all of them. I couldn't believe she was saying that. There was no way I was going to leave Sam out there by himself. I'm sure he was capable of taking care of him but the thought was still in the back of my mind. He wasn't dead. I could feel that much.

"I can't just leave him!" I said angrily.

"James, calm down. Dave and I will come back to the motel with you and in the morning we'll look for Sam again. It's to dark out right now." said Five quietly. She tied off the end her braid with an elastic. I thought for a moment. There was nothing I could do for the time being.

"Fine." I stood up and walked to our truck. I got in, slammed the door behind me. Six followed and sat quietly in the seat. Her eyes watched me for a second before she moved to buckle her seat beat. I clutched the steering wheel with tight fingers.

"Let's go." she said. I started the car and pulled out of the drive way. I waited for Dave and Five to catch up and then I drove back to the motel.

**A/N: Oh no! Where's Sam? Heh heh, wait until the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I decided that I will continue the story, thanks to my reviewers. Seems like everybody likes it. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review. If anybody has any suggestions, lemme know. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(:**

**EDITED**

Dave and Five had taken Sam's empty motel room while Six and I had the same one as last night. I wasn't happy with it but it would have to do for now. And the only on my mind was how I was going to get Sam back. He was still out there. I sat on the edge of the bed, head in my hands. I had to find Sam and I had no idea where he was, let alone why he would leave. The Mogadorians weren't near by, we were pretty sure of that. We all would have felt it, in a way. I thought of possible places were Sam could be. We weren't any where near Paradise, Ohio so this place was new to all of us, except Dave and Five. And even they weren't much of a help. I looked at Six. She was sitting near the door with the dagger in her lap. With her head resting against the wall, I could tell she was thinking. "I'm going to go find Sam." I said as I stood up. I walked to my bag and grabbed a back pack. Six stood up. I tried to ignore her.

"Can't you wait until morning?" she asked. Six normally wasn't like that. All six days I had spent with her, she was tough and didn't say a lot. And she would probably do the same thing if it was someone she cared about.

"No. I can't. Sam is out there somewhere. Wouldn't you do this for me or Five?" I asked. She went silent for a minute. Her eyes already gave me the answer I needed but I waited for her answer to creep past her lips.

"Four, of course I would. But it's dangerous in the dark right now. The Mogadorians are after us and now that we have Five, the stakes are higher." It was true, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"Six, please move now. I have to go." I said between clenched teeth. My hands were in fists and I could feel them heating up. Six looked down and I knew that they were lighting up. I needed to calm down.

"Fine. Go. But keep your cell on you." I nodded and Six moved from the door way. I walked out of the motel and the cool night air felt good. I looked around, trying to figure out where to start. There was a whole city in front of me and Sam was here somewhere.

* * *

I walked on the side walk, trying to stay unnoticed. I kept my hood over my head. It was almost midnight and almost nobody was out. Just a few cars passing by. But it also made it easier for me to be spotted. A Mog would be able to pick me out faster than if I was out during the day. A few fast food restaurants were still open with tired and bored employees standing behind the counters. No cars were in the parking lots except the ones belonging to the employees. It was going to be a long night for them, I thought. All the other stores were closed except for a twenty four hour convenience store with a gas station. My cell phone stared to vibrate and I looked at it. It was Six. Of course she was calling me. "What?" I said I answered the phone.

"I'm just checking in." she paused. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was partly my fault." I said quietly as I walked into the convenience store. Shelves of food and random things took up most of the floor space. Coolers in the back held rows and rows of drinks. Milk, juice, energy drinks, and whatever else. Six hung up and I put my phone away. It slipped into my pocket easily. I looked around and saw a cashier sitting at the counter with her head resting on her hand. A text book was sitting on the counter. I walked over to her. "What can I do for you?" she asked, the hint of bored in her voice.

"Yeah, have you seen a guy around here? Brown hair, shorter than me, and wearing a brown coat?" I asked. The cashier nodded and pointed to the bathroom next to the counter. I walked over to it and knocked on the door. It was a dark shade of gray. Black marks streaked the bottom of the door, as if some one had constantly kicked the door. A red smear caught my eye by the door knob. It looked somewhat like a hand print. There was no answer from the person inside. I tried again.

"Occupied." said a voice. It sounded like they were in pain. I opened the door, ready for anything. At this point I was desperate to find him. Somebody was sitting on the ground next to the sink.

"Sam?" I asked, moving closer. He looked up. His face was cut and there was a cut on his hand. "Sam!" I put a hand out to help Sam up and he took it and I pulled him up. He groaned quietly on his way up. I grabbed a paper towel, getting it wet. I wiped some of the blood from the two cuts. Sam ignored the pain that ran through him. But I could see it in his face. "Come on. Let's go." I threw Sam's good arm over my shoulders and I helped him walk.

* * *

I kicked on the motel door with my foot and Six answered it quickly. There was no hesitation to open it. Apparently she knew I was here. She looked at me and then at Sam. She didn't say anything but helped me get Sam inside. We put him on the bed. As she kneeled down to look over him, Six glanced up at me. But her eyes didn't linger. "Where did you find him?" she asked, running to the bathroom.

"In a convenience store bathroom." I replied. Six stared at me.

"What?"

"Yeah. Do you know how to stitch up wounds?"

"Yes, but not very well." She was lying. I had seen her do it to her self, and damn she did a fine job.

"Then go ahead." Sam had passed out and I went over to the other motel room. Dave and Five were sitting there. They could tell by the look on my face that I had found Sam. I didn't even have to say a word. They followed me back to our room, Five keeping close to me. Six was almost done with Sam's wounds. I explained to Dave and Five what had happened. "We'll take him." said Dave. "I'm sure he would want to wake up in his room. Not here." It didn't make sense but we let him take Sam into the other room. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard Six sit on the bed. Even though it was one in the morning I wasn't tired. And neither was Six. The adrenaline was still rushing from finding him. My heart was racing and everything seemed more alive. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "They say Loriens only fall in love for life." I said quietly. I nodded. I honestly didn't know what to say. There was a silence between the two of us. I looked at her. She nodded slightly, keeping her eyes on the door. "What about Sarah?" she asked.

"I'll see her again. I don't know when that will. I miss her. But right now my main focus is to find the other Garde and fight our war." I replied. Six nodded again and there wasn't much said after that.

**A/N: And Sam is safe! Yay! I hoped you guys liked it. Please review! See y'all in chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**EDITED (REVISED) **_

**A/N: I love you guys. All the reviews are amazing. Please keep it up, guys! I hope you all like this chapter. By the way, I know I put up three chapters yesterday but today is the last day of vacation for me, so I'll be posting only one a day or one every other day. Sorry guys. Just bear with me, please? And I liked Six's accent in the movie (It's Australian, cause Teresa Palmer is Australian) so I decided that Six is gonna have the accent in the story. (Yeah I know it's kinda late to decide that now since it's chapter 5, but whatever) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(:**

Sam walked into our motel room and sat in a chair that was across from the bed. We were all sitting in the room, taking the opportunity to take a rest and gather our thoughts. Sam looked better than he did yesterday. He was still weak and all the cuts were still healing. But they wouldn't heal for a good amount of time. We all knew that. The upside to everything now was that we had another Number. We had Number Five and we are now stronger than we had been before. Although, tracking down the other numbers was not going to be easy. They were most likely scattered all over the world and finding them was not going to be an easy task. We knew that and none of us were really looking forward to the hunt. I looked at Sam before letting out a sigh. "What the hell happened yesterday, Sam?" I asked, sitting next to Six.

"And start from the beginning." Added the girl next to me. Sam looked at us. He looked worried, tried, and anything else but happy. He took a deep breath and shifted his position. Six crossed her arms, an annoyed and impatient look on her face. But she wasn't mad at him, it wasn't his fault. Hopefully. No matter what we were all happy that we had gotten him back safely. Especially me, having to continue on without Sam would have been hard. Leaving Sarah behind was hard enough and if Sam wasn't here I don't know what I would do. We all knew it could have been a lot worse though.

"Okay, well, I was sitting in the truck and these two guys walked up to the truck. They told me to get out of the truck, so I did. Yeah I know, it was stupid but I had to. They had guns." he explained. I stared at him. He was absolutely out of his mind. "They took the gun that was in the glove compartment. I followed them and they kept asking me questions, honestly they didn't make sense. They were huge and scared the crap out of me."

"What'd they ask you?" asked Five. She was sitting on the floor with her legs folded underneath her. She hadn't bothered to take her jacket off either.

"They kept asking questions that were combined. Like who are you and why are you here. But it came out like why are here. I didn't answer and they got mad." Six nodded, running her fingers through her hair a few times. Sam paused for a second and glanced at me as if asking for permission to continue. I nodded slightly and that seemed to be enough for him. "They took me out into the woods and they left me there. I couldn't see anything so I didn't know if the two guys were still there. I walked around, trying to get out. But apparently they hadn't left. They jumped me. One of them held me down on the ground. He asked me were Four was. It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Then I realized they were talking about you." Sam looked at me again. The poor kid. He must have been scared out of his mind and I would have been two if I had been in his position. "I lied though. I told them I didn't know who you were. They got even more mad. One of them aimed the gun at me. Then they were gone. I was sure of it this time. I walked out of the woods and I walked to the convenience store and ran to the bathroom. That's when you find me, Four" There was a silence between everybody. I didn't like it at all but I couldn't seem to the right words to say. And it didn't seem like anyone else could. We all looked at each other for a few more seconds before Six seemed to find her voice again.

"Okay, we know that someone is after us. We need to get out of here. Five, are you with us? We need you to come along. With out you we won't be as strong enough." asked Six. Five and her Cepan exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

"We'll leave soon." I added. It was going to be a long day and all of us knew it.

I lied on the bed, sighing. I didn't like being on the run all the time. I just wanted a place to call home. It was the same with Henri, I didn't like running. Six looked at me as she heard my sigh but I didn't say anything to her. With what we were running away from, there was no such thing as settling down and staying in one place. You were lucky if you could stay in one place before having to pack up your things and running. Finally I heard Six speak up. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes scanning over me. I didn't answer for a minute.

"I don't like running away from everything." I replied.

"I don't think any of us do." she whispered. "But we have to go, whether we want to or not. Although, I haven't the slightest idea as to where to go right now. We could go find Seven or we can try to figure out where the others are." I didn't know where to start either. None of us did. I got up and grabbed my bag, throwing my stuff back into it. It didn't take long seeing how I didn't have much stuff with me now. Six did the same and we went outside. It was a nice day out but the weather was the least of our concern. I took Six's bag and put the two bags in the back of the truck. Six pulled out a map of the United States to look at. She pointed at Ohio, tapping it a few times before sighing. "We need to get out of Ohio." she said, her accent clear.

"Alright, that's fine. I'm done with Ohio anyways. Are we going to go find Seven? They're in Spain. And we have no idea where Eight and Nine are." I said, looking at the map.

"We'll get to them soon. Right now we need a safe place to be, to plan everything. We just can't show up in Spain without a plan." replied Six. She was right, like usual. Six kept looking at the map. She wasn't paying attention to anything else around her anymore; she was too focused on finding another place to stay. I decided to let her be.

"I'm going to go get the others." I said. Six hardly looked up from the map. When she realized that I was talking to her she straightened up a bit.

"Okay." She gave me a quick kiss before I left. I didn't know how to react to that, I nearly froze up but I finally came back to my senses. I didn't say anything else and I disappeared back into the motel room. When I got to their room, they were packing the few things they had. The three of them all looked up when I entered the room. Five smiled and Sam waved. Dave didn't do anything. He didn't seem to have too much emotion. "Hey John, can you help me replace my bandages?" Sam asked, walking towards the bathroom. I nodded and followed. He hardly needed my help but I had a feeling he wanted me in there for another reason. I glanced at him as he started to take off the old ones and I got the new ones ready. "They're getting better." I said, looking at the two cuts. Which was good, the faster he got better the less I would have to worry about him.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much." he replied. He gently touched one of the cuts and winced slightly.

"That's good." Sam had paused for a second and I watched him carefully. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say next. He wasn't the good at hiding what he was thinking. Finally he said something.

"Hey, are you and Six together or something?" asked Sam. I looked at him and took in a sharp breath.

"What? Why would you think that?" It wasn't that I wanted to keep it a secret, it was just that I wasn't sure if we were together. Frankly, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Everything was all over the place but I needed to focus on what was important. And my feelings for Sarah and Six was not important right now.

"I saw you guys kiss before you came in here." And that was when I managed to let out a laugh. It wasn't a cold laugh or a happy one. It was just a normal, old laugh. And to be quite honest, I don't know why I laughed. Sam gave me a confused look but I shrugged.

"Well, it's complicated." I said, not knowing whether that was right answer.

**A/N: Okay guys. Not my best chapter, it's not my best writing and it's short. I was wicked busy today and I didn't have any good ideas for this chapter. But I hope it was good enough. Anyways, I got a question for y'all. I have no idea where Eight and Nine should be, so I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on where they should be. I would love the ideas! Thanks! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**EDITED (REVISED)**_

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews! And thanks to the reviewers who gave me ideas for Eight and Nine. That saved me from a lot of thinking, and that would've lead to slower posting of the chapter…well not this one at least (the oncoming chapters.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(: (I really do hate disclaimers, they're annoying…)**

We were going to Bucksport, Maine. **(A/N: the only reason why I chose this is because I've been there numerous times and my grandparent live there) **A small town that was about an forty five minutes away from Bangor. There were only about 2, 970 people there. More people than in Paradise but it was fine. Right now it was a place to stay. There wasn't really a specific reason as to why we had chose this place. It was probably because it was a small town and it gave us time to think and go over our plans to find everyone else. Once we got there it would be easier to focus on what we needed to. Being in that small motel after Sam had been attacked was nerve wracking and none of us wanted to be in there. "Do you even know how to get there?" asked Sam as he got into the truck. He looked at me and Six with a curious look across his face.

"That's what a map's for." replied Six, holding up one of that maps you could buy at a gas station. It would get us were we needed to be. Six's bike was next to the truck and I glanced at it for a few seconds.

"Are you taking your bike?" I asked, looking back at her. Six shook her head. I watched as she moved over to it after throwing the map towards Sam. It caught it easily and opened it up to start mapping out our route.

"No. I have no idea where I'm going and I really don't want to get lost." She picked up the bike and put it in the back of the truck. After securing it down, she pushed the tailgate into place. I barely took her notice slipping into the truck behind me. Dave and Five looked at me from their car. They were ready to go and that told me it was time to leave.

"We'll follow you guys from behind. Both Vicktoria and I have our phones." said Dave, holding his up to show me. I nodded. He put his window back up and waited for me to pull out.

"Let's get going." I said as I closed the truck door behind me. I started the truck and pulled away from the motel parking lot. It was definitely going to be a long ride but I was used to that. For once I actually knew where I was going, unlike every other ride. Herni never told me where we were going until we got there. And even then he didn't tell me. I just saw the usual "Welcome to …." signs. It was a weird feeling. But I knew I was going to have to get used to it. Goodbye to the little town and hello to Maine. This was my first time to go to Maine and hopefully nothing bad was going to happen. But knowing the circumstances, something was bound to happen.

"We're going to need new names." said Five, knowing the drill. Her voice sounded younger than it normally did over the speaker. The phone was resting in the cup holder and the screen was lit up. Six had some papers in her lap and tried not to let any fall on to the floor of the car.

"We know. We'll let you guys choose first. Have any requests?" asked Six. There was silence for a minute as the other two thought over some names. We could hear them discuss a few things in quiet voices but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I was too focused on the road in front of me.

"Kyle and Lori Madison." said Dave simply. "Father and daughter."

"Of course." Six looked at me and Sam. Six and I were married and Sam was our son, again. Somehow I didn't think that situation was ever going to change unless we absolutely needed to. But it wasn't a problem right now and I still didn't understand how Sam was able to pass as our son. "Four and I will be Shawn and Annie Moore. Sam's going to be our son, Derek." We had already talked about it before we had called Dave and Five. It was easier to have it all figured out then to think about it now. Granted, it didn't take us long to figure it out.

"Aright. Sounds good." said Five. "We'll see you guys in a few minutes." The line went dead and Six put her phone away. We had planed to stop at the next fast food stop so we could get food and finish up the Id's. All they needed were pictures.

It wasn't long until we saw a McDonalds. I pulled into the parking lot and Dave and Five followed. We all got out and the semi- fresh air felt good. It was nice to stretch out my legs after sitting for so long. The other two walked over to the truck and Six took the pictures quickly. The faster it was finished, the less we had to worry about it.

"Do you guys want anything?" asked Dave as he looked at the McDonalds. The lights of the fast food restaurant were shining brightly but hardly anyone was inside.

"Yeah, I'm starving. A cheese burger please." said Sam. Even though I hadn't eaten anything solid in almost three days, I wasn't hungry. The voice in the back of my head told me I should eat something solid but the thought of food wasn't really appetizing at the moment.

"Just a Coke." I said. I got a look from both Dave and Five but I ignored them.

"Same." added Six. Apparently the same thing must have been running though her mind. I hadn't seen her eat at all in the past few days. Dave nodded and walked into the fast food restaurant with Five. I leaned up against the truck and looked up at the sky. A couple birds were flying around and a few planes flew by. It was almost purple looking, the sky. Sunset.

"So why Maine?" I asked. It was a question that had been on my mind all day.

"I don't know. It seemed like a nice town. It's on the water too." replied Six. "And beside, I've never had seafood before." she added with a smile.

"I see." I laughed. "I never had it too."

"What's wrong with two. You guys have never had seafood before?" asked Sam, surprised. We both nodded. "Well then, when we get to Maine, that's the first meal you're having. Seafood." We all laughed. I don't remember the last time I had laughed and enjoyed it.

We were back on the road again. It wasn't fun driving but no one else wanted to drive. I drove mostly on the high way and occasionally on back roads. Six gave directions every once in awhile, making sure we were on the right track. A few times I had to nudge her gently to make sure she didn't fall asleep. Other wise I would have gotten lost. Sam had fallen asleep awhile ago. I checked to see if Dave's car was behind us and it always was. We finally drove past a sign that said "Welcome To Maine" and I smiled a bit. It was good to know we had gotten this far and we didn't have much further. "Only about a half hour until we reach Bucksport." said Six, sleepily. She yawned and tried to stretch out a bit in the small space. "There's a hotel in town so we'll stay there until we can figure something out." I nodded. We got off the high way and there were a lot more trees. I could see the water and all the lights from the citied that lined the water. Boats crowded the harbor. My phone started to vibrate in the cup holder and I glanced at the caller id. I nearly had to double check after seeing the name lighting up. It was Sarah.

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is really short and not that exciting. Sorry. I didn't have a lot of time to write this. Please don't be mad. Anyways, I hoped it was good enough for you guys. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**EDITED (REVISED)**_

**A/N: Chapter 7...I honestly didn't think I would get this far. ( I don't know why though…) But thanks to the reviewers, who are totally awesome. Please read and enjoy this chapter. Review, too!**

**Insanity is my second name: I agree, this town means a lot to mean(:**

**: I'll try to not to use those names so much. Sorry, habit by now. If anyone finds that annoying, lemme know and I'll try to stop using it so much.**

**Ana: I might throw a chapter in from Six's POV, I don't know yet.**

**Onyxx-09: Probably after (And ya, you got the name right)**

**And everyone else: Thanks for reviewing and please stay with my story! :D (It's got some fluff, btw.) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(:**

I stared at my phone for a good few seconds before picking it up. I honestly hadn't been expecting her to call at all. A sudden wave of worry washed over me as I realized that she might be in trouble and needed my help. "Hello?" I asked, the worry clear in voice. It took nearly Sarah a quarter of a second to answer.

"John! You answered!" Sarah's voice was cheery for almost being midnight. I let out a sigh of relief. She sounded like she was fine.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to call." I said, trying to watch for the right exit. Driving and talking on the phone was harder than I thought and focusing was hard.

"Oh, well I just wanted to check on you. I haven't seen anything in the paper or news, just the fact the police is still trying to find you." It sound like she was pacing around a room. I didn't think twice about it. I had done that too if I was on the phone.

"That's good. I haven't been able to look at a newspaper." It was true. It had been a few days since I was able to get my hands on to one. Six was the one who was keeping up with the news. But she never really talked about it.

"I understand. Did I call you at a bad time?" asked Sarah. She sounded concerned. That made me worry but I tried not to let it get to me.

"No, I'm driving right now. Sam and Six are asleep." I said as I glanced at the two. I knew Six was barely sleeping but I wasn't going to explain that to Sarah. She wouldn't really care anyways.

"How's Sam?"

"Good. I guess. He has a few cuts and bruises." I passed a few exit signs and I tried to read them. Thankfully they weren't the ones I needed.

"At least he's okay." She paused for a moment. "And how are you John?" I didn't know what to say, honestly. Talking to her had used to be so easy. I didn't have to think about what I was going to say. But over the past few days, that seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm fine. Things are just moving fast, like always. I miss you Sarah." I managed to get out.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry John, but I have to tell you something." Another pause. The tone of her voice made me frown a bit. I didn't like where this was going. At all. "I have a new boyfriend." It sounded like she started to cry when she finished talking. A small sigh escaped my lips. Of course I was still hanging on to her but the was the last stab. I no longer had a reason to hang on to her anymore.

"Oh. Sarah, it's fine. I'll be okay." I answered pretty much every question she would of asked after I said something. She would of asked are you okay with it, will you be okay, stuff like that. "I'm sorry." she said and then the line went dead. I put my phone in the cup holder and stared at the road. To be honest, I hadn't expected that at all. I saw a bridge coming up; it was tall and lights decorated nearly the whole thing. There was a sign that read Fort Knox and another that said Bucksport. I drove into the town. I drove a little more and I saw the hotel that Six was talking about.

I pulled into the parking lot, watching as Dave's car pulled in behind me. "Sam, wake up. Six, wake up. We're here." I said, poking both of them in the shoulder. Sam yawned and looked out the window. After a second he pushed the car door open to climb out. Six shot up but her seat belt had locked in place and her slammed into the head of the chair. I had to bite my tongue to hold back a laugh.

"Damn it." she whispered, her Australian accent clear. Sam wasn't able to control himself and he let out a laugh. Six shot him a death glare and he shut up almost instantly. I smiled. One of the reasons I was falling for her was her accent, it was beautiful.

We slept in shifts again. Six had taken the first shift since she had gotten the half hour of sleep in the truck. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I was too tired to care about anything. Especially Sarah. I didn't know how to feel about everything and I just wanted to forget about it for a few hours. A part of me was falling for Six. Dangerous, bad- ass Six. Even though she was dangerous, she has a feminine side to her. I could see it. She was pretty, well…beautiful. Her accent was amazing. We had a connection, I guess you could say. We were both from Lorien. Both Six and I weren't from Earth.

Six and I walked down the street, mainly to get fresh air. We walked along one of the sides walks that led into town. "It's a nice little town." I said. Six nodded. The water wasn't too far from where we were walking. I could here it hitting against some rocks.

"Yeah. I like it." she said, taking a deep breath. I stopped walking and she stopped too.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to… have dinner with me?" I asked slowly. I could feel my cheeks flush. Six smiled. Whether she took this as a date or just two friends having dinner together, I didn't care. I was able to prolong our walk to dinner.

"Of course." Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "So where are we going to go eat?" I looked around. There was a seafood place across the street. I pointed to it, not caring if it was good or not. It was close and easy.

"There. We can try seafood together." We laughed and I grabbed her hand and pulled her across the street. I walked in and Six followed behind, still hand in hand. A waitress looked up. "Take a seat anywhere, kids." she said happily. We nodded, the both of us suddenly realizing that we were still holding hands. We let go as we walked over to somewhere to eat. I took a seat at a booth and Six sat across from me. I saw the waitress come up to us and take out a pad of paper. "What can I get for you two?" she asked, clicking her pen.

"Well, what do you recommend?" I asked.

"If you want to know, my favorite is the salmon with garden salad." she replied, a smile across her face. She certainly seemed liked she enjoyed her job.

"We'll take it." said Six. The waitress nodded and walked away. We sat there quietly, I didn't know what to say. The place was small but it was nice. "So what do you think the others are doing?" asked the girl from across from me.

"I have no idea. Probably sitting around the hotel." I said. "At least we get some time away from everything."

"I know. We just needed some time to figure things out." Six looked at me.

"Yeah-" I stopped when the waitress came back with two plates. She put them onto the table and I looked at it. There was a piece of fish with a salad on the plate. It looked interesting.

"Enjoy!" said the waitress as she walked away. Six and I looked at the fish and I picked up a fork. We glanced at each other. "You go first." said Six.

"Fine." I took a piece of the fish and put it in my mouth. It wasn't that bad. But it wasn't so good that I would have it again. "Not that bad. Your turn." Six did the same and nearly spit it out.

"That's disgusting!" she said after taking a big sip of her water.

"It's not that bad." She shook her head.

"Nope. That's gross. Well, I know I don't like salmon." Six said, eating her salad.

**A/N: So I realized that it's not good to watch tv and try to write at the same time. It doesn't work…anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review! Thank you guys soooo much for the awesome reviews! (: See ya in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So it took me awhile to write this chapter. I've been sitting in front of my laptop for ever. I hope y'all like it. Please read and review! It'll make me happy(:**

**So I'm going to change things up for this chapter. I hope people are fine with it but this chapter is going to be from Six's POV. It's just one chapter but if people like then good. (:**

Four had been moving things across the room for an hour with his telekinesis. I was on the bed but I was invisible. I wasn't _spying _on him, just watching. The past few days had been uneventful but Four and I had grown closer, I guess. There hadn't been any news about any of the other Garde. And the only thing we knew was that Seven was in Spain. "Annie, I know you're there. And you've been there for the last hour." said Four, standing up. I made my self visible again and looked at Four.

"You caught me." I smiled and disappeared. He looked around trying to find me. "Try to find me." I whispered. He frowned and walked around. Sam walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Shawn?" asked Sam. Four looked up.

"Trying to find Annie." he said. Sam looked at him. I smiled and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"What?" said Sam. "Did you just say you were trying to find her?" Four nodded again.

"Yeah." Sam just looked at him and shook his head. "Anyways, Kyle wants to talk to you." Four nodded. He walked towards the door but I caught his arm.

"Not without a kiss." I said, appearing again. I kissed him. It was the first time we kissed since we were at the other motel. Four smiled and walked to Dave's room. Sam stayed behind with me. We sat there in mostly silence and walked for Four to come back. I studied a map of the world trying to figure out were the others were. "Didn't Shawn say something about Nine being in South America?" I asked, remembering that Four had told me that awhile ago. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Well, at least we had a general area. So that was two, Spain and South America. Eight was going to be hard, we had no idea where they were.

* * *

I sat there for another hour. Four came into the room and sat on the end of the bed. Nobody said anything for a few minutes and finally Sam broke the silence. "So what'd they want?" he asked, shifting positions.

"They wanted to know where we were going next and Dave wanted to talk to me about my legacies. I didn't think it was going to take that long." he replied. Four sat there turning his lights on and off.

"You have more control over them." I said. Four looked up.

"Yeah. It's getting easier to control them. I can hold my breath longer too." he replied.

"Well, we're either going to Spain or South America next. Take your pick. Either way, we have to leave the country." said Sam, pointing to the map.

"Do we know where in Spain or South America?" asked Four. I shook my head. "Alright then. Either is fine."

"But we're going to have to stay here a little longer. Somebody's going to have to make passports and new Id's and all that stuff. It's going to be a bit." I said, lying on the bed. It was only noon but I was exhausted. I didn't know why. And I was hungry, the last meal I had eaten was the fish three days ago. I was mainly drinking.

"Okay, that's fine." said Sam. I shut my eyes and that was the last thing I heard cause I fell asleep.

* * *

I always had interesting dreams. They always had something to do with fighting. I don't know why. I was a tough in life, only because I had to be. I was on the run and I had to protect Five, Four, and the others. But this dream was different, in a way. I was running. The Mogadorians had found us and I was running with Four and Five by my side. I don't know why we were fighting back. My lungs burned from running for so long. And suddenly a Mog had caught Four and Five. I screamed, knowing that I was next and that they were going to kill us on the spot. They had no reason to keep us. I cried too. I was watching Four being tortured and I couldn't do anything. I woke up to Four shaking me and saying my name. "Annie, Annie. Get up. It was just a dream." he said. I sat up and looked at him. My cheeks were wet and so were my eyes. I had been crying. I rubbed my eyes and I could see that Four was watching me. "What happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"The Mogs had caught us and I watched you die." I said slowly. He didn't say anything. I saw some food sitting on the table. "Is that for me?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah. Go ahead." replied Four. I got up and grabbed the food. I was starving. It was a burger. It was the last thing that I wanted to eat but it was all we had.

"You looked tired." I said.

"I am. I haven't been able to sleep." he said, walking over to the table.

"Why not?" I asked. I took a sip of the drink that was in front of me.

"I've been thinking." I knew if I asked anymore questions, I would be nosey. I nodded and ate some more. It was going to be another long night of no sleep for the both of us. Tomorrow we would figure out where we were going to go, and I had a feeling it was going to be Spain.

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know the point of this chapter. It was kind of stupid. Anyways, please review!**

**BTW: I have a huge test coming up and I HAVE to study for this, so that means chapters are going to be coming out slower. My test is next week so it's only gonna last a week. Just a heads up(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All of you must hate me right now. I honestly totally forgot about the story. *sigh* I have been super busy. I just started school, like a month ago, so if I do continue writing, it will be super slow cause I'm working on 2 other stories and I have to focus on school and an art contest I'm entering. But I do want to thank the people who have stayed with me and all the new people who have found this story. It means a lot to check my email and see that people are still reviewing and adding my story to their alert list. (: Thanks so much guys. Don't hate me!**

**And has anyone read the new book, The Power of Six? I haven't gotten my hands on it yet but I've been dieing to read it. /: **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome(: (I really do hate disclaimers, they're annoying…)**

**It's still Six's POV, just sayin**

I had fallen asleep again. So had Four. We were both exhausted from not sleeping. Everyone else was able to sleep soundly, even Five. But Shawn and I tossed and turned all night long. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Four shifted his position and started to snore. I didn't care that he was asleep, it gave me something to listen too. Besides the occasional boat horn. I thought mostly about where we were going next, since that was the most important thing at the moment. All we knew was that we were going to Spain or South America. I glanced at the clock that on next to me. It read quarter past two. It was way too early. But wither way, I got out of the bed. The bathroom was right around the corner and I got to it easily. I didn't turn on the light until I had closed the door. It was a cramped bathroom, but that was standard for a hotel. There was no reason for a big bathroom. I threw on a decent pair of clothes and walked out of the hotel. The sky was pitch black and since it was a small town, I could see a majority of the stars. The only light was coming from a few of the docks that stuck out into the water. Just the usual for a city on the water. I walked onto one of the docks, not caring if there was a boat there or not. I sat on the edge, letting my feet slip into the water. It was cold and it made me shiver slightly. 'You know, this town is quite nice." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Vicktoria standing by me. She sat down next to me, letting her legs hang over the side. Her toes barely touched the water. She was short for our age. But that's okay.

"Yeah. But there are better places to be. And worse places." I sighed. Vicktoria nodded slowly. The moon was out and shining bright, so I was able to see her face.

"True." she paused for a second. "Annie, when can we stop running from the Mogadorians?" I glanced at her. I didn't know how to answer her question. Mostly because I didn't know myself. And I asked myself that almost every day. I was done with having to deal with having to watch my back every second of the day. It was thrilling and kept your blood pumping but it was also tiring. It was a pain knowing that they could show up within a second and you could be dead.

"I don't know, Lori. But I really wish I knew." Five nodded and looked out onto the water. It was pretty, the moon was reflecting off of it and it light up the water around it. I pulled at the necklace that was hanging from my neck. Not enough to break it off though, just gently playing with it. My fingers traced the pattern it made and I could do it with my eyes closed. I had done it a thousand times since I was little. It always made me think of the other three numbers who were dead. It was a sad thought.

"We should probably get inside before the others wake up and find that we're not there. I don't want them to freak out. It's the last thing we need." Five stood up, straitening out her skirt. She was right, but I had no desire to get up.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Where are we going next? Kyle said we should leave within the next few days. We've been here for awhile." The two of us walked back to the hotel slowly. I thought for a minute before answering Vicktoria. I wouldn't have had an answer before but since she asked I made up my mind.

"Most likely Spain. I have to talk to Kyle and Shawn first though." By then, we had reached our rooms. We went into our rooms, quietly closing the doors behind us. Four was still sleeping, snoring away like it was a normal night.

It wasn't until seven o'clock that Four woke up. He blinked a few times, getting used to the bright room. The curtains had been opened and the bright sun was shining into the room. It was nice. I was sitting in a chair across the room, watching him wake up. It was always funny people wake up. It took them a second to realize where they were, that it was morning and whatever else. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. It looked cute that way. I had been up for the past five hours, since I decided not to fall back asleep after I got back. And I was hyper. "Good morning!" I said, pushing myself out of the chair. Walking over to the bed, I braided my hair.

"Morning." replied Four. His voice was soft. "You're so awake right now. Why?"

"I've been up since two something with Lori." Four nodded and lied back down on the pillow. He was looking up at the ceiling, fingers making patterns in the sheets. Dave walked into the room suddenly, not bothering to knock. It wasn't a problem, we had gotten used to him doing that. He had a bag with him. It was small and brown. It looked like it was made out of faux leather.

"Passport time. They're almost finished." He said. Dave glanced at Four. "Get up lazy ass. We've got to get ready to leave. Especially if we're leaving the country. We need to make sure it goes fine. I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention." The contents of the bag were dumped onto our bed and the passports slid around. There were five of them, one for the each us. Dave dragged the chair to the bed. The three of us talked quietly, trying to figure out what our next move was. It was final that we were going to Spain but once we got there, that was a different story. But now it just consisted of us reading newspaper, watching the news, anything, to find Number Seven. I sighed silently, listening to Dave and Four. Who knew how long it would take us to find Seven. She was still alive, we all knew that but how long was it until the Mogadorians got to them?

**A/N: Well, I know it's not that good. But I've gotten quite a few reviews lately so I decided I'd post something. I still have to get into the swing of writing in 1st**** person again and writing this story. (I normally write in 3****rd****, so this is weird and out of my comfort zone ,) Sorry it's not that long. I wrote this at like 11 last night when I got home from the mall. I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully I'll be able to keep up this. (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh goodness, all of you must hate me. It's been months since I've put up a new chapter. Heh, sorry about that everyone. Anyways I'm here for the time being. I've finished editing all the other chapters so now they're a bit better in my opinion. I added a few things here and there, stuck in more detail, etc. But I'm actually I'm really surprised cause when I checked the stats on here, an average of like 15 people were reading this story…I was surprised to be honest. **

**I have read The Rise of Nine (and Power of Six) and realized how off this is but I like what I've got so far. But I'll stop rambling and get on to the new chapter. Changing it back to Four's POV for…reasons. You'll find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lorien Legacies or the movie I Am Number Four…although if I did that would be totally awesome**

Everything was ready for us to head out. We had tickets to take a plan out over to Spain, our few belongings were packed and now all we had to do was head to the airport. It was early morning but none of were exactly ready to go yet. Our desire to leave the safe small town was not great at all. We had until the evening to get out of here and we planned on staying here for as long as we could. I watched Six pulled her hair back into a ponytail and pulled her jacket one. Sam, Six, Five, and I decided to go for a walk while Dave hung back to finish up everything.

Five and Sam were talking and I smiled at the sight of the two of them. Maybe something would happen between them. Sam deserved to be happy. Six walked up to me and grinned. "Ready to go?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. She seemed to have loosened up a bit during our stay here but I knew that would disappear as soon as we walked into the airport. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going. We don't have too much longer here left." I said. Sam seemed to have heard us and walked over to us with Five. They both smiled. I took that as a yes and offered Six my arm as we took off. She held on gently. We didn't really have a certain place where we wanted to go so we just kept walking around.

We had found a small little restaurant tucked away at the end of a street and we decided to eat there. It seemed friendly enough. There weren't too many people inside and we were told to find a seat anywhere by a man behind the counter. Six slid into a both and I sat next to her. Sam and Five sat across from us. Of course Six had wanted to sit facing the door way. I didn't blame her.

"So what's everyone in the mood for?" Sam asked, flipping through a menu. Five was looking over his shoulder. Six just simply shrugged.

"I want something warm, like a soup." I said before glancing out the window. For some reason something seemed to be off and I was on edge. I didn't know why and it was bothering me. I wasn't able to focus on the other three sitting with me. It seemed like Six was that way too; she wasn't saying much and she was watching the window and door. A waiter came over to the table and I have listened to what everyone ordered. I mumbled my order of chowder and the waiter smiled at all before disappearing back into the kitchen. The door opened and closed, the jingling of the bell catching my attention. Both Six and I looked up to see who had walked through and I nearly froze. My stomach nearly did a flip and I blinked. Right there on the other side of the small restaurant stood Sarah with her family. Feeling Six nudge my ribs, I looked at her. "What?" I muttered.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want to attract attention." I wasn't able to reply to her before I heard a gasp and the click of her shoes make her way over to our table. I looked at her and a small smile spread across my lips. So much for letting go of my feelings for her now.

"John! It really is you!" Sarah said excitedly, throwing her bag over her shoulder. It took her a moment for her to notice Sam and Six, both of which she said a hello to.

"Sarah, it's good to see you." I managed to say. It had been the first thing that had came to my mind. The bright look on her face didn't go away and it kind of rubbed off on me. I was smiling like an idiot. I slid out of the booth so I was standing beside her. Gently taking her hand, I pulled her into a booth away from everyone else. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

"Neither did I. Oh John, it's been awhile." She was still holding on to my hand as she spoke. I missed what it was like to be so close to her and the sound of her perfect voice. But in the same moment, I had to stop myself from looking over my shoulder to look at Six. "What have you been up to lately? I know you guys have been busy with all your stuff but have you had a free moment to yourself?" I had to think for a second before answering. It wasn't often we had a free moment.

"Not much. Six and I went out to dinner earlier last week." I said, not realizing I had until it came out. I saw the flash of jealously cross her face as I mentioned Six. But as far as I knew, Sarah still had a boyfriend and had no reason to get jealous. The two of us went back and forth with each other. It was nice to catch up with her. It felt like forever when I heard the door jingle open and closed again. I didn't really bother to look up this time. But within seconds Six was standing by our booth with a serious look on her face. Sarah made a slight face and I was confused.

"We need to leave now." she said under her breath, barely motioning to the two people who had just walked into the restaurant. I looked over to them and cursed quietly. Of course. When everything seemed fine and under control, a pair of Mogs show up. Five and Sam had already made their way over to us and the both of them looked so freaked out. I glanced at Sarah. Great, just great. Hey hadn't seemed to have spotted us yet and we took that opportunity to make our way out of the restaurant. Sarah grabbed my arm as I stood up and I turned to face her.

"What about me and my family?" she asked in a quiet voice. She knew better that to speak up and cause the attention to fall on us. With a soft sigh, I had on to her as he tried to make our way to the back. It probably would have worked but someone had dropped their plate and the Mogs looked straight at us. We were screwed now. Big time. Glancing quickly at Six, I saw her say something to the other two and them running off towards the front door. I pushed Sarah into the back room and looked at her.

"Stay here. And don't come out until everything has blown over." I told her. She nodded quickly but I had a feeling she wasn't going to stay there.

**A/N: Yay? I hope you guys like it. I'm always taking ideas for things that you guys want to happen so please let me know. Don't forget to review! ^_^**


End file.
